totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
First
The marshmallow landed in Courtney's hand, I didn't except to make it far, but bossy, rude, goody-two-shoes had somehow ended up placing better than me. I got on the boat of losers wordlessly. I didn't know what to say. My parents wouldn't be proud, they had wanted me to win. Our home would be taken away and they needed the money. The boat stopped at a resort. I was shocked at how nice it was, but I didn't feel gratitude. I just let the lady take me to the room and I went to sleep. "Ezekial you are a dork!" Katie said. "Totally!" said Sadie. "You sexist brat!" Eva agreed. "Twerp," Bridgette commented. Duncan stepped forward. '' ''"I'll give him what he deserves!" Eva cheered, Courtney, and Bridgette nodded in agreement, Katie and Sadie watched wide-eyed as Duncan's fist moved in closer, and closer to his face, but once the blow was delivered, and the victim was woozy Katie, and Sadie gave small relieved smiles. Duncan continued to punch, and beat up the victim until his face was bleeding. The victim staggared off the steps and had only gone down two before he passed out. Everything they said before the elimination ceromony flowed through my dream. It was after the meal, when they weren't filming on the porch. I was still sore, and could clearly remember everything blurring, hitting the ground, and then blackness. I sat by the poolside, glad to be alone. 3 days later Eva arrived. I saw her from my window. I hid knowing she would need to take her anger out on somone. Noah arrived, followed by Justin. Justin kept Eva from getting mad, but made Noah mad. I hadn't come out of my room since Eva arrived. Contestants arrived one by one. I still hadn't left my room. Until Bridgette arrived. Bridgette was a goddess. The second I saw her get off the boat I ran to help with her luggage. "Thanks Ezekial," she said. Her blonde hair sparkled, her eyes shined. I began to hang out with her. Bridgette, and I eventually became good friends. I decided to tell her how I felt. "Bridgette..." I said one night "I like you," "I like you to Ezekial. When your not sexist you make a great friend," "No. Not that way. I really like you. Do you... do you wanna go out with me?" I stared up at her sparkly eyes. They looked confused, and sad. "I'm sorry Ezekial. I'm dating Geoff. Did you watch any episodes?" Bridgette asked. "No..." I said disapointed. "Well... I'm really sorry," Bridgette kissed my cheek and walked away. We continued to hang out a little after that. It was a little awkard at first but eventually she forgot about it. I didn't. I still liked her. We managed to stay friends until Geoff came. She spent all her time with him, everytime I tried to hang out with her she'd get mad. After Chris filmed a special episode starring the losers I went back into my room. But I spent all my time watching Bridgette whenever she was outside. I guess that ends my story. I didn't qualify for the next season, so I just gave up on Bridgette completely. I still loved her, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Category:One-Shots Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Drama stories